


Это просто бомба

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Chris in heat, M/M, Neco Chris, Omega Verse, Sex with tail
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Когда Джей Джей сказал про исполнителя роли Кирка, что "это будет бомба", Зак не подумал бы, что он серьезно. Но оказалось, Абрамс не шутил. И теперь Заку придется сниматься в "Звездном пути" вместе с неко.





	

Грядущий перезапуск франшизы обещал стать настоящей бомбой. И не только потому, что его ждали многочисленные фанаты. Джей Джей, пряча ухмылку, намекал, что у него в кармане припрятано еще несколько козырей, и Заку — одному из первых, кого утвердили на роль, — было ужасно любопытно. Но, поняв, что Абрамс не из тех, кто легко выдает секреты, он решил подождать. И не прогадал. Джей Джею удалось удивить даже его.

Первым, о чем Зак узнал, было то, что к команде присоединится Леонард Нимой — и уже одно это давало понять, что все удастся. Старая команда вообще с воодушевлением смотрела на то, что делает с их историей Абрамс. Даже Шатнер не прошел мимо, сообщив о своем одобрении. В крови Зака бурлило опьяняющее предвкушение, ему уже хотелось приступить к съемкам, настолько вкусным казалось все: сценарий, актеры, подобранные на роли, даже завод «Будвайзер», который должен был изображать звездолет. Но Джей Джей тянул с выбором актера на роль Кирка, и это заставляло волноваться. Когда до начала работы оставалось меньше двух недель, Зак начал злиться. Именно тогда Абрамс позвонил с вопросом, и задал вопрос, который Зак менее всего ожидал услышать.

— Что?

— Я спросил, как у тебя с толерантностью, — пояснил усмехавшийся, что было понятно даже по телефону, Абрамс.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Куинто, которого вопрос застал врасплох. Не быть толерантным, будучи геем? Это даже звучало смешно. — А почему ты спросил?

Серьезно, он думал, что все дело в прописанных сценарием отношениях Спока и Ухуры, и это нисколько его не волновало. Во-первых, это двадцать первый век, детка, у них даже есть чернокожий кандидат в президенты.

Родденбери явно превзошел свое время, предсказав еще в шестидесятые разгул полного единения всех полов, рас и настроений. А во-вторых… Ну, Зак же был геем, не ему стоило протестовать. Успокоившись на этом, он расслабился — и зря, потому что именно тогда Абрамс и нанес подлый удар, заодно приоткрыв крышку на своей коробочке сюрпризов.

— Как насчет нек?

Зак похолодел. Быть этого не может.

— Не томи, — попросил он, слушая и морщась, когда Джей Джей расхохотался в трубку.

— Я нашел нам Кирка, — сообщил он и замолчал, ожидая, наверное, всплеска радости от Зака. А Куинто ожиданий не оправдал..

— Неко? — для приличия спросил он, хотя и так уже знал ответ.

— Именно! — заорал Джей Джей, и пришлось отодвинуть трубку от уха. — Здорово придумал?

— Отлично, — вздохнул Зак. — Все рухнут.

— Это нам и нужно! — продолжал ликовать Абрамс, а потом бросил трубку — дурацкая привычка не договаривать и не прощаться.

Зак прижал телефон к груди, краем уха слушая противные короткие гудки, а сам погрузился в размышления о том, не пора ли сдавать Абрамса врачам, не дожидаясь начала съемок.

Неко — Кирк? Да их распнут.

По здравому размышлению, идея Абрамса казалось не такой уж самоубийственной. К некам в последнее время все относились нормально, никакого расизма не было уже лет пятнадцать, а когда все узнали, что Мишель Обама — неко, то тем более успокоились. Чернокожий сенатор и кандидат в президенты и его хвостатая жена, которая могла стать первой леди — Америка задавала тон на политической арене, против этого не пойдешь. Зак, бывший одним из тех, кто поддерживал кандидатуру Барака, стремившийся помочь меньшинствам всех мастей, к Мишель относился отлично. Во время предвыборного турне Обамы стало ясно, что неки вошли в нормальное — Зак ненавидел это слово — общество. Политкорректность — щит и меч США, а Стар Трек, опередивший свое время в двадцатом веке, не собирался уступать и в двадцать первом.

Но — неко-Кирк?

Заку требовалось время и виски, чтобы окончательно смириться с этим. Времени было в обрез — как раз десять дней до начала съемок, но он справился на отлично.

Поэтому он нисколько не волновался и не переживал, пожимая руку Крису — явно чистопородному сиамцу с ярко-синими глазами и хвостом цвета щедро разбавленного сливками кофе. На кончике ушей и хвоста кофе темнел до горького шоколада, придавая лицу Криса, и без того смазливому до приторности, нотку перца.  
Зак проглотил вставший в горле ком и улыбнулся коллеге. Три месяца съемок, полгода постпродакшена и премьер — не шутка, и не стоило портить отношения в начале. Пайн, видно, думал о том же, и рукопожатие его вышло мягким и… ласкающим? Кажется, да.

Неки, черт бы их побрал.

Красивые, грациозные, потусторонние и слишком самостоятельные неки — именно этим они и раздражали людей, замечающих рядом с ними свои недостатки. Крис действительно был породистым и воплощал в себе все то, что раньше так раздражало, а теперь стало отличительным знаком нек, с которыми людям пришлось смириться.

Зак тоже был к этому готов — да-да, он ведь не расист. Но работать с Крисом ему было сложновато. И вовсе не потому, что он опасался его.

Наоборот, конкретно в этом случае Зак начал бояться себя, а вернее — своих реакций на соседство неко.

Если бы Крис был обычным парнем, Зак подкатил бы к нему на тему замутить, несмотря на то, что они работали вместе. Хотя после Майло у Зака появился принцип не заводить отношения на съемках, тут он не смог бы удержаться.

Ключевая частица «бы».

Зак действительно иногда ловил себя на том, как любуется Крисом — как котом на выставке, мелькала непрошеная невежливая мысль. Пайн не мог уследить за своим хвостом, и тот, плавно изгибаясь, мелькал за его спиной, выдавая истинное настроение хозяина. Уши дергались, прижимались к голове, и Зак однажды чуть было не погладил их, пытаясь успокоить Криса. Но вовремя опомнился и отдернул руку, хотя был готов поклясться — Пайн его движение заметил. Вообще было сложно держать от Криса руки подальше, Зак очень жалел, что на форме нет карманов — неужели в двадцать третьем веке ни у кого не было мелочи и зажигалок? Приходилось справляться иначе. Он успешно освоил фирменную позу Спока: руки, сложенные за спиной. И для осанки полезно; наконец-то он хоть немного перестал сутулиться.

Основной проблемы это, конечно, не решало. Зак проводил с Крисом все больше времени — прогонял сцены, работал над характерами и взаимодействием героев. Крис, на удивление, был неплох, Заку пришлось в этом признаться. Хотя раньше неки снимались максимум в порно — и это было безумно дорогое порно, где всем было безразлично, как нека играет, главное, чтобы возбуждало. А секс с неками заводил своей инаковостью и немного запретностью на все сто процентов. У Зака от одного вида подергивающегося хвоста вставало сразу и насмерть.

К великому сожалению Зака, со временем он начал замечать, что на находящегося рядом Криса у него точно такая же реакция. Сложно было пройти мимо просто красивого парня, еще сложнее — мимо того, с кем у тебя во многом совпадали мысли и чувство юмора. И совершенно невозможно было не обласкать вниманием неко, который воплощал в себе все, что так чертовски нравилось Заку.

— Привет, — Зак присел на стул, стоявший рядом со стулом Криса, увлеченно читавшего сценарий. — Как настроение?

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Крис, даже не оторвавшийся от страницы. — Приятно, что ты спросил.

Весь его вид выражал безразличие, так явно противопоставленное словам, но Зак не хотел отступать.

— Я подумал, может, сходим куда-нибудь после съемок на часок? Выпьем, поболтаем?

Крис поднял на него безумно прекрасные синие глаза и посмотрел так, что Заку захотелось провалиться сквозь пол павильона.

— Почему же сразу не на завтрак в постель? — грубо спросил Пайн.

— Это не то, о чем ты подумал, — поспешил ответить Зак. — Я и не собирался...

— Ага, — кивнул Крис. — Никто не собирается, но потом я почему-то получаю дозу кошачьей мяты в пиво и предложение показать, что у меня под хвостом. Так вот, Зак, ты неплохой парень и мне нравится с тобой сниматься. Пожалуйста, не делай так, чтобы я продолжал разочаровываться в людях.

Крис поднялся, свернул сценарий в трубочку и сжал в руке. Его уши были прижаты к голове, а хвост стоял трубой, распушился и, кажется, даже искрил от напряжения хозяина.

— И кстати, — Крис наклонился к уху Зака, обжигая обиженным дыханием. — Под хвостом у меня задница, мало чем отличающаяся от ваших.

Он гордо выпрямился, развернулся и ушел, а Зак еще несколько минут приходил в себя после словесной выволочки. Но — и это зачтется ему на Страшном Суде — одновременно вспоминал, как хвост Криса торчал вертикально вверх, и как покачивались круглые ягодицы, обтянутые форменными штанами Звездного Флота.

Попытка — не пытка, Заку нечего было стесняться, но ощущение после этой стычки осталось неприятное. Принцип не спать с партнерами по съемкам получил дополнительное подтверждение. Больше Зак решил так не рисковать. Кто знает этих нек, вдруг Пайн расцарапал бы его или заразил бешенством. Лучше уж так, по старинке, со старыми добрыми людьми.

— Ну скажи же, что я был прав! — ликовал Джей Джей, просматривая отснятый за день материал. — Этот парень просто находка. Вы все находки, — немедленно поправился он, заметив саркастичный взгляд Зака. — Но он... Просто бомба!

"Просто бомба" стало на площадке поговоркой. Джей Джей повторял это по сотне раз на дню по любому поводу, но чаще всего, конечно, про Криса. А тот ходил, то деловито помахивая хвостом, то любопытно вскинув уши, улыбался и сводил всех находящихся рядом с ума. Он был хорошим актером, даже Зак, считавший себя невероятно одаренным, хоть и не оцененным до конца, признавал это. Он был не таким, как Шатнер, но и Зак мало был похож на Нимоя, и Зои на Нишель, и Джон на Джорджа. Только Карл, как назло, щеголял невероятно похожей на лицо ДеФореста мордой и невероятно гордился этим.

— Это будет бомба, бомба! — ликовал Джей Джей, ходя по площадке кругами. Они только что завершили съемку сцены на мостике, где Спок душил Кирка. Это далось Заку с трудом, потому что не поднималась рука причинить боль, пусть даже воображаемую, этому совершенству, которое помахивало перед ним хвостом, шипело гадости по сценарию и прижимало к голове уши, будто хотело напасть. Заку все сложнее давались перерывы между дублями, потому что руке было так хорошо на теплой коже Криса, но Джей Джей, как назло, делал их все чаще.

Он сновал по «мостику», ища оптимальное место для камер, выбирал, с какого ракурса Джим — Крис — будет лучше смотреться, чтобы были видны и глаза, и уши, и хвост, и он целиком, когда надо. Абрамс все еще был уверен, что неко в главной роли ожидаемого во всем мире блокбастера — это гениальная находка. В одном Зак с ним соглашался, пусть и мысленно. Крис действительно был находкой.

Иногда Куинто, размышляя поздним вечером за бокалом вина и сигаретой о прошедшем дне, думал, что его небольшая помешанность на Крисе всего лишь случайность. Ведь на его месте мог оказаться другой неко, а мог — обычный человек, и не факт, что Зака не переклинило бы на нем. Это просто теснота площадки и съемочной группы, плотный график и постоянное нахождение вместе — вот причины, по которым Зак немного запал бы на любого партнера по съемкам.

Но чем дольше он размышлял, тем больше понимал, что нет, не на любого, конечно. Крис был выдающимся — во многих, очень многих смыслах. Заку на ум приходило слово «волшебный», и он смаковал его, крутя мысленно в разные стороны, пробуя на вкус. «Волшебный». Крис и был таким. На этом месте своих размышлений Зак вздыхал, допивал вино и отправлялся спать под фоновое сопровождение жарких фантазий и картинок из неко-порно.

Каждое новое утро давалось Заку все с большим трудом. Ранние подъемы на грим оставляли его без сил и трех часов законного сна, от которого совиная натура Куинто выла волком и заставляла бросаться на людей. Заку с трудом удавалось сдерживаться, но усталость накапливалась, перерыв не наступал, а напряжение нарастало. Абрамс словно торопился куда-то, график был настолько плотным, что иногда не удавалось поесть, а режиссер заставлял снова выходить на площадку. Зак знал, что не только он недоволен этим, и что порывался поговорить с Джей Джеем тоже не только он, но все было бесполезно.

— Будет так, как я сказал, — заявлял Абрамс, и никто с ним не спорил, словно этот миниатюрный злой гений имел папку с компроматом на каждого. Даже Урбан, нависавший над ним мысом Доброй Надежды, никак не мог повлиять на режиссера. Оставалось только смириться.

И кстати, в копилку волшебных свойств Пайна шло еще то, что он оставался единственным, кто не спорил с таким распорядком дня. Может быть, у неко, как и у кошек, существовали какие-то свои внутренние резервы, может, он высыпался в те редкие свободные минуты, которые им выпадали — Зак не знал, но очень завидовал спокойствию и чудесному виду Криса.

Такая торопливость Абрамса стала понятной одним весьма недобрым утром — очередным в бесконечности таких же, когда Зак сидел в кресле гримера. Он ждал, пока ему приклеят уши, а Пайн, с которым у них по плану должна была быть съемка на корабле ромуланцев, зашел в гримерку против обыкновения помятым и невыспавшимся. Глаза его были полуприкрыты, длинные густые ресницы трепыхались в попытках поднять веки, хвост волочился следом, как потертая веревка. Но хуже всего было то, что от Криса пахло — едва заметно, но очень странно. Зак открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, и так замер, глядя на Криса.

В глазах Пайна — томных, с поволокой — появилось кроме привычного вежливого безразличия еще что-то. Он словно оценивал Зака, рассматривал его пристально с ног, обутых пока в конверсы, до потертой футболки. Крис облизал губы, заблестевшие в ярком свете лампочек гримировального стола, а у Зака перехватило дыхание. Он не верил своим глазам — такое преображение Криса делало с его воображением страшные вещи.

Пайн стал более мягким, будто провоцировал на контакт — зрительный и физический. Он развалился в кресле, широко расставив ноги, и Зак, как специально, заметил полувозбужденный член, который обрисовывала мягкая ткань брюк. Неожиданная догадка пронзила Зака, но он не стал ее озвучивать. Крис выглядел так, словно его только что сняли с телки или вытащили из-под мужика — и лучше бы это был второй вариант, мечтал Зак. Он все смотрел на Криса, не замечая, как гример двигает его голову в разные стороны, чтобы лучше нанести грим, и понимал, что этот съемочный день окажется провальным.  
Будто сглазил.

На площадке то и дело происходили косяки: операторы запинались за кабели, у микрофона Джей Джея пропал звук, и Абрамс надрывался во все легкие, пытаясь привести в порядок стадо баранов, доставшееся ему вместо съемочной группы. Зак забывал текст, сбиваясь и путаясь, Эрик и вовсе рухнул с высоты трех метров, запнувшись. А Крис был средоточием этого безобразия, как око тайфуна в самый разгар. Он подергивал хвостом, смотрел на всех, как на любовников, и всем видом выражал желание быть оттраханным, что нисколько не улучшало обстановку на площадке.

Это безобразие тянулось бы дольше — Абрамс не привык отступать от намеченных планов и составленного им же расписания, пока не случилось то, что заставило Зака удивленно замереть и прислушаться.

— Всем стоп! — крикнул Джей Джей почти севшим голосом. — Перерыв пять минут. Пайн, ко мне!

Крис медленно, цепляясь коленями друг за друга, как модель на подиуме, подошел к баррикаде из мониторов, за которой сидел Абрамс. Зак, стоявший неподалеку, потерял дар речи от созерцания такого Пайна. Даже в неко-порно он не видел такого, и сейчас от каждого движения Криса его бросало в жар.

— Крис, — услышал Зак слова Джей Джея. — Что с тобой происходит, парень? Ты мне весь процесс срываешь. У нас осталось всего два дня, мы должны еще много успеть!

— Не осталось, — прошептал в ответ Крис и облизал губы. Зак очень надеялся, что сам Пайн не понимает, как выглядит в такие моменты. — Я обсчитался.

— Что? — голос Абрамса взвился на недосягаемые высоты, и Зак вздрогнул, услышав его крик. — Когда?

— Еще пара часов, — продолжал шептать Крис. — Мне лучше уйти.

— Тебе не нужен, — Джей Джей махал руками и суетился вокруг обмякающего Криса, — врач? Какая-то помощь? Охрана, лекарство, что?

— Ничего, — перебил его Крис. — Только тишина и одиночество. Надо просто запереться и перетерпеть. Через неделю я буду в порядке, обещаю.

— Хорошо, — сдался Джей Джей и ласково погладил Криса по голове, почесал за ушами, но быстро одернул руку, услышав хриплое урчание. — О, Господи!

Крис, сидевший во время разговора прямо, от прикосновения Абрамса рывком развел ноги и сполз по сиденью стула. Он потянулся за рукой Джей Джея, а в Заке закипела ревность.

— Крис, все хорошо, — шепотом повторял Джей Джей, осторожно отодвигаясь от него. — Я вызову машину и отправлю тебя домой. Пожалуйста, позвони, когда доберешься, хорошо?

— Мра-а-ау, — вдруг вырвалось изо рта Криса.

— О, Господи, — продолжал бормотать мгновенно вспотевший и рассеянный от удивления Абрамс.

— Посиди здесь, — пробормотал он, — я быстро!

Зак его опередил. Он подошел к Крису, раскинувшемуся на стуле в позе морской звезды и глядящему в потолок так, словно он видел на нем мультики.

— Хэй, Крис, как дела? — осторожно поинтересовался Зак, а Крис, распахнув свои невозможные глаза, облизнулся, глядя на Зака снизу-вверх и еще шире расставил ноги.

— Сза-а-а-кх, — сказал он, с восторгом глядя на Куинто.

— Да, приятель, это мое имя, — подтвердил он. — Кажется. Но я уже ни в чем сегодня не уверен. Так тебе помочь?

— Помочь, — эхом согласился Крис и пару раз дернул хвостом.

— Подвезти?

— Подвезти.

Зак был немного удивлен их нескладывающимся разговором, но протянул Крису руку и помог встать.

— Ого, полегче!

Зак увернулся от навалившегося на него Криса и отодвинул от себя. Пайн же, призывно улыбаясь, игриво гладил Зака по спине хвостом, а руками пытался облапать за зад.

— Стоп, — снова пресек его домогательства Куинто. — Хватать парней за задницы — это моя привычка, не стоит ее перенимать.

Крис, услышав это, переливчато рассмеялся, а у Зака зашлось дыхание. Он удивленно посмотрел на Криса, так и норовившего прилипнуть к нему, и не понимал, куда делся тот независимый и грубый неко, который до этого снимался с Заком в одном фильме.

— О, Крис, вот ты... Привет, Зак.

Джей Джей, увидев его, растерялся. Зак удивленно рассматривал побледнешее и мокрое лицо их режиссера и тирана, и не понимал, что могло довести Абрамса до такого. Вернее, Зак знал, что ответ на вопрос сейчас пытается погладить его по спине, но с чем именно было связано волнение Абрамса, он пока не понимал.

— Спасибо, что помог ему, — пробормотал Абрамс, заставляя Криса обхватить себя за шею. — Я его провожу.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь? — Зак скептически окинул взглядом парочку, в которой неко был на полторы головы выше и шире в плечах, чем его добровольный помощник.

— Все в порядке, Зак, — с трудом кивнул Джей Джей, поудобнее перехватывая руку Криса. — Я забыл сказать, что недельный отпуск наступает у нас сегодня. И ты можешь пойти и обрадовать всех.

— Но...

— Обрадовать, Зак! — с металлом в голосе повторил Абрамс, с трудом держащий сползающего и мурлыкающего Криса. — Спасибо за готовность помочь!

Он уволок Пайна к выходу из павильона, а Зак, проводивший их взглядом, задумался, свидетелем чего он только что стал. Понятно, что их отпуск связан с состоянием Криса, но что именно заставило его так измениться? Зак до сих пор чувствовал на себе его руки, бесстыдно хозяйничающие на заднице, и думал, что с таким Пайном он точно нашел бы общий язык. Но эта тайна, оставшаяся между Крисом и Джей Джеем, волновала его.

Что ж, впереди была целая неделя, чтобы все расследовать.

Зак отодвинул ноутбук по стеклянной столешнице и откинулся на диван. Он был ошарашен, растоптан и раздавлен свалившейся информацией, и понятия не имел, что с ней делать. Вернее, в другой ситуации он непременно бы воспользовался, но сейчас... Да и Крис ясно дал понять, что не заинтересован в нем. Следовало как следует все обдумать, но... Но мысли Зака рвались и метались в голове, будто гонимые ветром. Только одно непоколебимо и твердо стояло в центре его размышлений — информация, вытащенная им из таких глубин, о которых большинство людей даже не подозревало.

Зак себе льстил. Всего-то и потребовалось, как скачать «Тор» и найти в луковичной сети форумы нек. А уж там дефицита в информации не было.

Например, листая бесконечные страницы форумов, Зак обнаружил то, что привело Криса в такое растрепанное состояние. Информация о течках нек никогда не просачивалась наружу из их тесного сообщества, кроме, быть может, единичных случаев, как сейчас — с Крисом и Джей Джеем. Пайн наверняка предупредил режиссера о своем "графике" заранее, поэтому тот так торопился, поэтому и дал всей группе отпуск. Он прикрывал Криса, впавшего в амок, до которого даже Споку было бесконечно долго. Странно, что именно исполнитель роли Кирка оказался наиболее близок к вулканской биологии, но неисповедимы пути кастинга и мыслей Джей Джея. И еще становилось понятно, почему неки в порно вели себя так странно. Сперва Зак подумал, что они или пьяны, или накачаны наркотиками, но все оказалось куда интереснее и менее противозаконно.

Зак кусал нижнюю губу изнутри, хотя думал, что давно избавился от вредной привычки. Он продолжал обкусывать ее и щеку, помогая себе пальцами, пока думал, что же ему делать с разведанным секретом.  
Течки.

У нек могли были течки, невзирая на пол. Да и пол у них определялся очень странно — не по набору первичных и вторичных половых признаков. Они делились на доминантов и рецессивов, и вот как раз у вторых, мужчины они были или женщины, с регулярностью один раз в два месяца были течки. Зак понятия не имел, как это выглядит в реальности, но по рассказам нек на форуме это было весьма странное состояние. Настолько, что даже при мысли о том, как это может выглядеть, у Зака повышалась температура, а член креп назло мысленным приказам хозяина.

Пайн: безумный, потерявший всякий рассудок, мечтающий только о сексе — и Зак сейчас, думая об этом, тоже понемногу сходил с ума. Это было некрасиво, даже преступно с его стороны, но он ничего не мог поделать. И без знания о некоторых тайных особенностях нек, он запал на Криса, а теперь его желание усилилось в разы. Зак, видя перед глазами пример Обамы, понимал, что анатомия нек и людей совместима, иначе у его кандидата не было бы детей, но все равно что-то исподволь разъедало внутреннюю уверенность. Внутренний голос, единственный, кто еще сопротивлялся голосу либидо, подсказывал Заку, что нужно получить больше информации.

Зак вернулся к форумам нек, искал то, что его интересовало, но как назло попадалась только ерунда. То неки обсуждали противозачаточные, то возможность "перетерпеть" течку, делились способами сделать это, кто-то рассуждал о том, что неплохо было бы скрываться в эти дни в лесу, возвращаясь к корням, а кто-то протестовал и утверждал, что течка нек — проблема вовсе не нек. Но таких выразительных демонстрантов везде было навалом, одни феминистки чего стоили, и Зак, мысленно согласившись с ним, быстро перелистнул страницу.

Искомый форум нашелся вовсе в другом разделе, и Зак нетерпеливо прильнул к экрану. Каким бы свободным ни казалось общество, но браки и отношения людей и нек все еще были в диковинку. Поэтому делиться своим опытом в сексе с людьми неки предпочитали тихо и незаметно, хотя открыто их никто не осуждал. Неки изредка — а особенные любители и постоянно — могли спариваться с людьми, принося мутантное потомство. Но, глядя на дочерей Обамы, Зак признавал, что эти метисы весьма удачны.

На форуме кто-то из нек признавался, что с людьми им нравится больше, кто-то говорил, что после первого опыта не станет пробовать еще раз, но в одном они сходились — секс с людьми был необычен. Зак рассмеялся. Это неки считают их необычными, какая насмешка судьбы. Один из пользователей писал длинные комментарии, рассказывая о своем опыте секса с человеческими самцами во время течки, и от его слов внутри Зака извергался вулкан. Если то, что он читал, было хотя бы наполовину правдой, то ему немедленно следовало бы найти Криса и заняться с ним сексом.

Тут Зак осекся. Идея была неплоха, но воплощение ее находилось под сомнением. Как Крис переживает течку — один или с партнером, что делать, если он примет предложение Зака — все эти вопросы не давали Заку покоя, пока он стремительно одевался и шел к машине. Он знал, где живет Крис, это не было большим секретом, но что будет делать, когда — если — тот откроет дверь, Зак пока не представлял.

Реальность же оказалась гораздо проще, и Заку не пришлось искать пути отступления или придумывать оправдания. Он постучал в дверь квартиры Криса, и та открылась, словно была незаперта. Зак вошел внутрь, поражаясь аскетизму жилища, и вздрогнул, когда дверь захлопнулась.

— Что тебе нужно? — раздался голос Криса из другой комнаты, и Зак, преодолев небольшой холл, оказался в ней. Вид Криса его напугал. Замотанный в огромный махровый халат, который был велик ему на несколько размеров, мокрый, лохматый и абсолютно дикий Пайн сидел на диване. Кроме него в комнате стоял стол, на котором лежали книги, но он был отодвинут в угол.

— Привет, — поздоровался Зак.

— Что тебе нужно? — требовательно спросил Крис, оборачиваясь к нему.

— На самом деле, это я хотел спросить, нужно ли что-то тебе. Твое состояние было довольно странным...

— Нормальным, — перебил его Крис. — Не твое дело. Со мной все в порядке. Уходи.

В этот раз Пайн был грубее, чем обычно. Он говорил короткими фразами, словно отрубал слова и швырял их окровавленными Заку в лицо. Куинто поморщился, представив это в красках.

— Слушай, я просто хотел удостовериться, что с тобой все хорошо, — Зак примирительно поднял руки.

— Все хорошо, — снова перебил Крис. — Ты можешь уходить.

— И я хотел узнать, может, тебе что-то нужно, — не слушая его, говорил Зак. — Может быть, какие-то ваши лекарства, ну, ты понимаешь... От течки.

Огнем в глазах Криса можно было поджечь весь Нью-Йорк.

— Кто тебе сказал? — прошипел он, ногтями, похожими на человеческие, но длиннее и толще, вспарывая обивку дивана.

— Я погуглил, — признался Зак. — Это было несложно. Я понимаю, твое состояние довольно затруднительное, но...

— Мое состояние обычное, — действительно начал шипеть Крис. — Мое состояние — нормальное. Если тебе показалось, что где-то в этой квартире есть жадная до члена шлюха, то ты ошибся.

— Стоп, — Зак опешил. — Ничего такого я не имел в виду.

— Вы все имеете, — фыркнул Крис. — Но неки — не шлюхи, и течка — не причина бросаться в постель с первым встречным.

Эти слова были Заку знакомы. Именно так говорили те активисты, что ратовали за преодоление течек. На самом деле, так говорили все активисты, стремящиеся отринуть важную часть своей культуры, биологии, стандартов. И Крис ничем не отличался от них, повторяя как заезженная запись, что все хорошо и нормально.

Зак же, не слушая, присел рядом с ним и осторожно положил руку на плечо. Он с трудом заставил себя не дергаться, чтобы не напугать Криса, хотя желание было огромным. Пайн пылал как печка, его кожа обжигала даже через халат. А еще Крис дрожал, и выглядело это так жалобно и мило, что Зак не удержался и обнял его.

От него не укрылась первая реакция Криса. Он расслабился буквально на секунду, но всем телом, словно с благодарностью принимая прикосновение. Это взбодрило Зака. Теперь он все также аккуратно и почти незаметно начал гладить Криса по плечу, понемногу добираясь до взъерошенного затылка. Крис вздрогнул всем телом, посмотрел на него без пламени ненависти в глазах и спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Помогаю тебе, — честно ответил Зак, зная, что неко может почувствовать его ложь. — Тебе трудно, Крис, я знаю это и вижу. Позволь мне помочь.

Он гладил его по затылку, понемногу подбираясь к ушам, настороженно прижатым к голове. После нескольких легких касаний, они выпрямились, и Зак ласково почесал за ними. Крис закрыл глаза и мяукнул.

— Ты можешь мне не верить, — вкрадчиво продолжал Зак, усыпляя его внимание, — но я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Крис приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на него, но промолчал, и Зак продолжил его гладить.

— Ты все говоришь верно, здесь нет шлюх, бросающихся на член, — Зак знал, как рисковал, говоря это, но чувствовал, что все делает верно. — Но с другой стороны, ты отрицаешь собственную природу и мучаешься, так стоит ли оно этого?

— Ты очень хорошо пахнешь, — вдруг сказал Крис. — Очень.

— Спасибо, — растерялся Зак. — Ты тоже.

— Да, — кивнул Крис, и ладонь Зака скользнула по его макушке.

Он еще какое-то время просто гладил Криса, расслабляя и отвлекая его. Сказать честно, у Зака уже не было желания склонять Пайна к сексу. Это было постыдно и грязно, совесть уже не позволяла. Заку было жалко его. Крис мучился душой и телом, отвергая желания тела и своей породы, и это было очень глупо. Как если бы Зак, поняв, что он гей, не решился открыто сказать об этом миру, а ненавидел себя и пытался спать с женщинами, не получая взамен ни любви, ни ласки, ни оргазма.

Проникнувшись сочувствием, Зак легко подтолкнул Криса, и тот свернулся у него на груди, уткнувшись лицом в ключицу. Он тяжело дышал и все еще мелко вздрагивал, а Зак, гладя его по спине, думал, что это похоже на спасение котенка от лап собак. Тут главными были не слова, хотя и они играли роль. Главным же было сопереживание, которое неко Крис, как и обычный кот, мог почувствовать кожей и телом. Неки — эмпаты каких поискать, и на любую даже мелкую ложь они ответили бы ударом когтей.

— Все хорошо, — твердил Зак Крису, продолжая его успокаивать. — Все будет хорошо.

Пайновский хвост ласково обвился вокруг его шеи, а кончик щекотал нос, отчего Заку ужасно захотелось чихнуть. Он старался сдержать желание, но в носу чесалось и зудело. Зак не выдыхал, надеясь, что все само пройдет, пока не заметил смеющийся взгляд Криса. Пайн веселился и продолжал щекотать его.  
Зак, не сдерживаясь, от души чихнул.

— Это было нечестно, — сказал он, вытирая нос.

— Извини, — смеясь, ответил Крис. — Это было забавно.

— Я рад, что тебе полегче.

Зак осторожно освободился от его объятий и хотел было стянуть с шеи хвост, как тот затянулся на нем удавкой.

— Крис, я хочу уйти.

— Ты очень вкусно пахнешь, — сказал вдруг Крис и принюхался.

— Спасибо, — снова растерялся Зак.

— Останься, — попросил Крис. — Помоги мне.

Эта просьба несколько обескуражила Зака.

— Я, наверное, ошибался, когда думал, что ты такой же, как все, — признался Крис с надеждой и необъяснимой радостью во взгляде. — Ты не такой, как остальные.

Зак внимательно посмотрел на него, почти утопая в синеве глаз неко, и ему стало стыдно.

— Нет, — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — Наоборот. Я и пришел сюда, думая, что в твоем состоянии ты не сможешь отказать.

Крис склонил голову набок, продолжая смотреть на Зака изучающе, словно мысленно выносил вердикт, верить ему или нет, и решал, стоит ли убивать его сейчас или немного погодя.

— А сейчас, — осторожно произнес он, не сводя с Зака глаз, — ты все еще хочешь?

— Хочу, — признался тот. — Но я не буду. Это было бы слишком мерзко с моей стороны — воспользоваться твоим состоянием.

Неожиданно Крис улыбнулся во весь рот, и на его чуть удлиненных клыках блеснуло солнце.

— Ты не врешь.

Зак порадовался необъяснимой эмпатии нек, благодаря которой они иногда почти читали мысли. Если бы не это, то его слова можно было бы принять за очередную ложь, а ему этого вовсе не хотелось. Крис был недостоин лжи, и Зак не хотел быть ей запачкан.

— Я пойду, — решил он и попытался отодвинуть прильнувшего к нему Криса, но тот не дал. Он запустил острые когти в бедро Зака, проткнул плотную ткань джинсов и мурлыкнул.

— Останься.

По спине Зака пробежали мурашки от низких хриплых ноток в голосе Криса, но он все равно попытался вырваться. И чем больше Зак прикладывал усилий, тем сильнее зажигались глаза Криса. В конце концов он оседлал бедра Зака, прижался грудью к его груди и уткнулся носом в висок.

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь.

Зак не пах ничем сверхъестественным: туалетная вода, лосьон после бритья и немного шампуня, но, видимо, в его запах закралось что-то, сводившее Криса с ума. Он прильнул к Заку, терся щекой о его щеку, и не осталось ничего более умного, чем почесать его за ухом. Крис вскинулся, впился ногтями в грудь Зака и заурчал. Это вибрацией передалось телу Зака, и он повел ладонями по спине Криса, потер место над хвостом. Пайн громко вскрикнул, оттопырил зад, а хвост его будто зажил своей жизнью. Он то вздымался вверх, то крутил кончиком восьмерки, то, неожиданно для Зака, оказался возле его лица и мягко прошелся по нему.

— Сза-акх, — выдохнул Крис, потираясь бедрами о бедра Зака. У того пересохло в горле. Крис в его руках был таким горячим, мягким и податливым, но его возбуждение, победившее этим вечером доводы рассудка и силу воли, было сильно. Зак продолжал тереть и гладить бока Криса и его поясницу, а тот прижался пахом к паху и урчал, набирая обороты и обертоны, сам подавался под прикосновения, выгибался и стонал на коленях Зака, сводя его с ума.

— Крис, — сделал последний заход на бегство Зак, понимая, что уже не сможет сказать «нет». — Не стоит…

Вместо ответа Крис запустил когти ему в шею, заставил посмотреть на себя и улыбнулся. Острые клычки за пухлыми губами смотрелись вызывающе и горячо. Зак открыл рот и потянулся ко рту Криса, и тот немедленно ответил на поцелуй, хотя и делал это неумеючи. Он смог оцарапать нижнюю губу Зака, и после этого поцелуй прервался.

— Я тебя научу потом, — улыбнулся окровавленным ртом Зак. — Если захочешь.

— Обязательно захочу, — кивнул Крис, с восхищением глядя на него.

Зак до безумия желал и одновременно боялся продолжить разговор или ласки, потому что все шло к логическому концу, которого он немного опасался. Вместо симпатичного парня, с которым мог бы замутить на пару выходных, Зак обнаружил существо, отчаянно нуждающееся в понимании и признании, а больше всего — в человеческом тепле. Он против воли проникался к Крису, все также открыто заглядывавшему ему в глаза, нежностью и чем-то гораздо более глубоким, чем обычная похоть.

Зак заставил Криса замереть, положил ладонь на его затылок и привлек к себе, снова целуя, но теперь уже медленно и вдумчиво. Крис пытался было ответить, торопливо и не в такт, но Зак заставил его только принимать свой язык. Он ласково обводил им краешки острых зубов, гладил небо или заигрывал с языком Криса, и с необъяснимой гордостью чувствовал, как Крис тает в его руках и поддается в поцелуе.

Зак осторожно провел ладонью по его спине, задержался на пояснице, а потом обхватил ягодицу и крепко сжал. Крис мурлыкнул что-то громко и коротко, но не стал прерывать поцелуй. Видимо, это настолько ему понравилось, что он вовсе перестал себя контролировать, что было только на руку Заку. Он задрал полы халата Криса, открывая его горячее тело прохладе воздуха, а тот ничего не заметил. Он целовался все слаще и жарче, а Зак не мог нарадоваться такой обучаемости нек.

— Стой, — увернулся он от тянущегося к нему губами Криса. Тот возмущенно забил хвостом по дивану и самому Заку, зашипел и недовольно прищурил глаза, поэтому пришлось объясняться. — Я хочу раздеться.

Это Крис воспринял с восторгом. Он спустился с коленей Зака, скинул халат, оставаясь в первозданной красе, а Куинто еще долго не мог заставить себя подняться. Он просто сидел на диване и невежливо пялился на Криса, впервые видя перед собой голого неко.

— Что? — напрягся тот и попытался прикрыться руками, но Зак перехватил их и отвел в стороны.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — признался он. — В этом нет ничего плохого.

Зак поднялся и быстро стащил с себя одежду, пусть и выглядело это смешно и не так элегантно, как у неко. Зато вскоре они оказались с Крисом наравне, хотя не снятый до конца правый носок немного портил картину. Зак стянул его, прижав пяткой, а Крис хихикнул, увидев это.

— Ты тоже можешь смотреть, — сказал Зак, справившись с проклятым носком. — Это нормально.

Крис взмахнул хвостом и уставился на Зака с таким неприкрытым любопытством, что стало жарко. Его еще никто так внимательно не рассматривал, даже врачи на ежегодных обследованиях. Зак стоял, пережидая, когда Крис утолит свой интерес, но крепнущий член лишал его самообладания. Крис, увидев, как он возбуждается, наклонился и лизнул головку, заставив Зака чуть слышно зашипеть. Доверять Крису делать минет Зак бы не стал — клыки немного пугали. Но шершавый язык, прошедшийся по чувствительной головке, творил чудеса. Крис касался осторожно, боясь поранить, облизывал член широкими движениями языка и трогал подушечками пальцев мошонку, а Зак терял терпение и забывал, как дышать.

— Я тоже хочу, — предупредил он, заставил Криса подняться и развернул спиной к себе. Крис не удержался, упал на диван, хотя и это сделал красиво и грациозно. Он оперся руками на спинку дивана, расставил ноги и прогнулся, показывая Заку свой хвост и зад. Зак встал на колени возле дивана и не мог отвести глаз.

Там, где у людей был копчик, из тела неко рос длинный пушистый хвост, завивавшийся сейчас кольцами. Зак поймал его и прижал к спине Криса, а потом почесал краешком ногтя его основание. Крис издал совершенно неописуемый звук — что-то среднее между громким криком, стоном и мяуканьем, и чуть не ткнулся задницей в лицо Зака.

— Понравилось? — рассмеялся тот, а Крис обжег его взглядом. Зак снова почесал основание хвоста, и Крис закрыл глаза и обмяк на диване. Расслабленность его была притворной. Зак чувствовал, как напряжено его тело, как покачивается его твердый член, и хвост, мелко подрагивающий от прикосновений, был похож на лассо, в любой момент готовое обмотаться вокруг его шеи.

Зак чуть отодвинулся, не убирая рук с задницы Криса, и, пока тот о чем-то счастливо вздыхал, аккуратно раздвинул его ягодицы. И тут самообладание отказало ему.

Он понятия не имел, что такое течка у нек и как это может выглядеть, но реальность превзошла любые ожидания. Анус Криса был открыт, края чуть припухли и блестели от выделяемой смазки. Зак на пробу провел между ягодиц пальцем, а Крис взвизгнул и ударил его хвостом, но после снова замер и только задышал чаще. Зак ткнул пальцем в анус, скользкая густая смазка обволокла его, а мышцы, так и ждавшие вторжения, сжались плотно, но мягко — ровно так, как нужно было.

По телу Зака прошла волна дрожи, в затылке и позвоночнике, кажется, искрило, а Крис ежился, как кот, и подставлял под ласку задницу. Теперь Зак одной рукой гладил его вокруг хвоста — и будь он проклят, если это не выглядело так, будто он дрочил Крису, — а ребром правой руки тер между ягодиц. От каждого прикосновения смазки становилось все больше, она текла по расселине, по промежности и бедрам, а Крис выл, как мартовский кот, дергал хвостом и подавался под пальцы Зака. Тот на пробу ввел в него пару, Крис сжался и гортанно мявкнул, и Зак продолжил трахать его, не забывая ласкать хвост.

В голосе Криса не осталось ничего человеческого, слова стали неразличимы. Лишь хаотичный набор звуков, высоких и низких, с урчанием и хрипами, вырывались из приоткрытого рта Криса. Зак слушал это, как самую прекрасную мелодию на свете, и не отпускал Криса со своих пальцев.

Наконец, и Заку стало невмоготу. Крис уже давно потерял остатки человеческой натуры, если они вообще у него были, кроме антропоморфной внешности и умения говорить. Даже оно сейчас Крису отказало, и его мурлыканья, стоны и вскрики ласкали слух Зака. Сам же он, стараясь не спустить прямо на волшебный хвост Криса или невероятную задницу, продолжал ласкать его, чувствуя, что его член шлет ему лучи ненависти.

Зак поднялся, а Крис недовольно мявкнул, когда он убрал руки от его зада.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — через силу улыбнулся Зак. Все эмоции сейчас отказывали ему, все подчинялись только всепоглощающему чувству похоти, и Зак понимал, что если не уступит сейчас — осядет на пол жалкой горсткой пепла. — И жадный, да?

Анус Криса, приоткрытый, сочащийся смазкой, сжимался впустую — в нем не было члена, хотя, казалось, эта задница была создана для того, чтобы принимать в себя. Зак поспешил исправить это недоразумение, приставил к приоткрытой дырке головку члена и, мягко толкнувшись, ввел его до конца.

В Крисе было жарко и влажно, член скользил гладко и туго, мышцы сжимались вокруг него, а Крис двигал бедрами, насаживаясь глубже. Заку, казалось, ничего не нужно было делать, настолько Крис был готов отдаваться сам. Неизвестно было даже, кто из них трахал другого, и это Зака не устраивало. Он вцепился в бедра Криса и силой заставил его остановиться. Крис недовольно мурлыкал и бил Зака хвостом по спине, но не сопротивлялся по-настоящему. Зак сам направлял его движения, прижимался пахом к мягким ягодицам, таранил зад Криса членом, входя и выходя до конца. Крис лег грудью на спинку дивана, вцепился в нее руками и принимал толчки Зака, мстя ему, между тем, особенно тугим сжатием мышц, сдавливающих член под головкой, от чего температура Зака, и без того, кажется, поднявшаяся, зашкаливала за сотню даже по Цельсию.

Он буквально горел, плавился рядом с жарким Крисом, в его горячем теле и влажной заднице. Крис хрипло вскрикивал, когда Зак вставлял ему, и мяукающе стонал, когда он вынимал член. Хвост Криса, прижатый животом и пахом Зака у основания, жил своей жизнью. Длинный, верткий и пушистый, он проходился Заку по спине легчайшими касаниями, и кожа под ними зажигалась и буквально искрила. Каждое движение Криса было четко выверенным — им самим или ходом эволюции, сделавшей нек настолько сексуальными и подчиненными сексу, особенно в такие моменты. Еще никогда у Зака не было настолько жадного и отзывчивого любовника, и точно ни у кого из его партнеров не было хвоста.

Хвоста, который, проведя кончиком по позвоночнику Зака от затылка до поясницы, неожиданно скользнул между его ягодиц. Зак сжал их от неожиданности, и гибкий хвост, оказавшись между ними, начал извиваться и двигаться, давил на анус Зака, щекоча и дразня его.

— О, Боже истинный, — выдохнул Куинто, толкнувшись в Криса с такой силой, что у него дернулась голова, а диван, с трудом выдерживавший их возню, проехал на фут вперед. Зак замер, расслабился, надеясь, что хвост уберется от его зада, но просчитался.

Эта сливочно-кофейная мерзость, казалось, жила сейчас своей отдельной от Криса жизнью. Зак не понимал, как можно одновременно быть настолько поглощенным сексом и успевать двигать хвостом, тем более, так порочно. Зак медленно двигал тазом назад, выходя из Криса, и в этот момент проклятый хвост снова оказался возле его зада. Теперь он щекотал кончиком анус, мелкие шерстинки скользили по морщинкам кожи, а Зак готов был выть.

Внутри, в паху, животе и груди словно лава растекалась. Зак не мог вздохнуть и двинуться, он замер в Крисе, пережидая, пока тот не перестанет ласкать его хвостом. Но время шло, между ягодиц сновал пушистый кончик, доводя Зака до таких высот удовольствия, которых он раньше не знал.

Крис сам толкнулся на член Зака, потом медленно двинулся обратно, пока Куинто, стоя на месте, переживал самые невероятные ощущения в своей жизни. Крис трахал его собой, заодно помогая хвостом, гладил от копчика по промежности, из-за чего Заку сносило крышу. Он старался дышать полной грудью, но то и дело задыхался воздухом, понимая, что счет до оргазма идет на секунды. Но ему больше хотелось заставить кончить Криса. А тот, как назло, все продолжал трахать себя его членом, и не было похоже, что он скоро остановится.

Зак перестал сдерживаться и позволил оргазму овладеть своим телом. Каждая клетка тела словно взрывалась и пересобиралась заново. Оргазм оглушительным шумом крови бил по слуху, растекался лавой от затылка до пяток. Зак стонал и едва дышал, переживая все это, спускал в задницу Криса, уже не в силах задуматься об его удовольствии. Скользящий между ягодиц хвост продлил оргазм на несколько секунд, и Зак, замерев в теле Криса, не почувствовал, как тот заходится в оргазме.

Только потом, когда накал ощущений стал слабее, Зак понял, что Крис тоже кончил. Он развалился по спинке дивана и вяло помахивал хвостом, продолжая слабо сжиматься вокруг уже опадающего члена. Зак вытащил его, плевав на осторожность — как и Крис. После такого оглушающего, накрывшего с головой удовольствия, их тела могли многое простить им.

Зак бессильно рухнул на диван, раскинув ноги и руки, откинулся затылком на верх спинки и замер. Крис, сползший на подушки, свернулся, умостив голову на его коленях, поджал хвост и счастливо заурчал. Зак гладил его между ушами и по затылку, ласково прочесывал между пальцев короткие взмокшие прядки.

— Ты придешь еще? — спросил Крис.

— Что? — не расслышал Зак. Он пытался приподнять голову, но ничего не получалось — тело отказывало ему в движении после такого секса.

— Мой цикл — два месяца, — прошептал Крис. — Ты придешь еще?

— Я не знаю, — растерялся Зак. — А можно?

Крис хмыкнул.

— Ты хороший человек. И друг. Я хотел бы иметь такого друга.

— С привилегиями? — догадался Зак. Крис кивнул. — Заманчиво.

— Ты смеешься? — поднял к нему лицо Крис. — Надо мной?

— Нет, — Зак ласково погладил его по спине. — Над собой.

Он придержал лицо Криса за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я был бы счастлив быть твоим другом, но, боюсь, уже не смогу.

Крис выглядел обиженным, слушая Зака, а тот, улыбаясь, понимал, что его слова неправильно истолковывают.

— Я не смогу, Крис, — прошептал он, наклоняясь к его лицу, и коснулся губами его губ. Перед тем, как они начали целоваться, Зак успел увидеть его легкую улыбку.

К счастью, неки были эмпатами. И к счастью, им не требовалось лишних слов, чтобы понять, о чем молчат люди.


End file.
